Tails Doll
thumb|Esse é o Tails Doll. Tenha medo, tenha muito medo dele! thumb|right|180px|Tenha medo dele, ou ele vai enfiar os2 rabos no teu cu! left Tails Doll é a versão vilão e robótica bixo-de-pelúcia do Tails. Foi aparentemente baseado em um bonequinho de Vodú, e com macumbaria. No final virou esse troço de fim de ano que você pode jogar na sua lata de lixo mais próxima a qualquer momento. Mas porém não pense que ele é só isso aí não. Como surgiu esse troço? thumb|right|267px|Tails Doll criando um momento de distração. Tudo aconteceu em Sonic Rivals Sonic R, em que o Dr. Robotnik, por saber que o Sonic adorava uma rápidinha corrida, fez uma competição passiva com eles. Sonic, Tails e Knuckles participaram da corrida (óbvio, por que herói que é foda nunca descança). E, como o espertalhão sabia, com os três juntos, poderiam facilmente vencer ele e o seu Metal Sonic, para rivalizar com o trio, ele criou um Metal Knuckles para rivalizar com o Knuckles e o Tails Doll para correr contra o Tails. Daí vem a pergunta: Porque o Tails Doll não foi feito de metal, como o Metal Sonic e o Metal Knuckles? Bom, o Dr. Robotnik não possuia mais velharias para criar um protótipo do Tails, então ele teve que contratar uma bruxa para poder criar uma versão do mal do Tails. Tudo o que ela precisava era um boneco igual (ou ao menos parecido) ao Tails e um pouco de pelo dele. Por sorte, muito tempo atrás, o balofo tinha conseguido cortar um rabo do Tails (mas como ele é um kyübi o rabo se regenerou). Por tanto, aquela bruxa conseguiu criar um protótico perfeito do Tails (ou não), o batizando de Tails Doll, por ser um Tails de Pelucia. A Verdade thumb|left|255px|Você encontrou ele? Que bom. AGORA FUJA PARA AS MONTANHAS! (não se preocupe, não é gif... por enquanto). Depois da corrida do Sonic Rivals Sonic R (aonde aparentemente Sonic venceu mais uma vez em sua forma Saiyajin), Tails Doll sumiu misteriosamente da Sonic Team. Após isso, as empresas da Sega e seus protagonistas foram misteriosamente assombrados pelo meliante Tails Doll realmente. O fato mais verídico que o Dr. Robotnik encontrou foi que, na verdade houve uma falha no Tails Doll, que, ao invés de deixa-lo extremamente fodão, na verdade ele foi amaldiçoado pela macumba, o que lhe transformou numa assombração só (tipo Hello Kitty, sabe?). Depois do fato, a cada períodos de tempo alterados alguns protagonistas foram misteriosamente assombrados pelo Tails Doll, lhe fazendo se cagarem de medo a cada aparição sua. Ou seja, é melhor você não falar mal sobre o Tails Doll de novo. Senão... Habilidades do Tails Doll thumb|Tails Doll depois de assassinar uma criancinha, ou seja, [[Lendas Urbanas]] Apesar dele ser feito de feito de um bonequinho de Pelucia, não pensem que ele é um personagem fraco, porque vocês tem toda razã... não desculpa!! ele possui um pouco de habilidades, entre as quais: *Voar de cabeça para baixo: Exato, ele voa de cabeça para baixo para assustar as pessoas. *Plana de costas: Isso mesmo, ele plana como o Mano Knux, só que de forma oposta, como diz por aqui. *Lançar anéis de fogo: Essa habilidade faz com que o Tails Doll utilize os anéis como uma arma, semelhante ao Mecha Sonic, só que em formatos de bola de fogo. *Habilidade de assombração: sua técnica mais letal, mais mortal, e mais usada. Lembre-se, você não viu nada! Senão... A Maldição thumb|right|230px|Você não está vendo? Ele só quer brincar com você. Tails Doll provavelmente começou a marcar a sua origem de sua perfeita assombração nas telinhas de jogos. Geralmente Tails Doll aparece do nada em algumas animações em flash ou jogos (isso mesmo, se você ve-lo em algum lugar, quer dizer que aquilo é maldição, e irá matar seu CPU, sua casa, e depois VOCÊ!) Até mesmo ele criou suas mais perfeitas maldições para poder continuar seu reinado de dor e trevas. São consistidos em diferentes métodos de convocações, para que assim ele possa matar suas vítimas de infaliveis jeitos. É perfeito pra pegar troxas que acham que isto não existe (mas você está enganado, existe!). Mas se mesmo assim você ainda não acredita, então aí vai os seus métodos de invocar "A Maldição do Tails Doll" (atenção, não prosiga, se é que você sabe o que é bom pra você): Método 1 *Vá jogar Sonic R, desbloque o Tails Doll e feche com ele ao menos umas 100 vezes o jogo (*Precisa ter astucia e experiência pra fazer isto). *Vá então no "Tag 4 charachters", e pegue Super Sonic ná primeria Zona aonde vem a música "Can You Fell the Sunshine". (*Não, fala sério. Você entendeu alguma coisa daqui?) *Se der certo, Tails Doll irá aparecer da sua tela (ao melhor estilo Samara), cantando "Can You Fell the Sunshine", e, daí ele irá tanto te matar quanto roubar sua alma... Seven days!! (*Se fufu). Método 2 *Primeiro, TEM QUE SER após 11 horas da tarde. (*Apenas espere, pô) *Pinte uma foto dele, e depois vá ao banheiro e toque "Living in the City" de trás pra frente. (*Se tiver uma caixa de som. Áh! E o desenho precisa ser bonito, se não o Tails Doll vai zombar da sua cara também) *Se funcionar, sua gema vermelha irá aparecer, e irá tanto te matar quanto roubar sua alma. (*Se fufu) Método 3 *Primeiro, É OBRIGADO SER após 11 horas da tarde. (é bom esperar novamente!) *Escreva "Tails Doll é um bicha" no espelho do banheiro enquanto toca a música "Can you Feel the Sunshine". *Após isso, o boneco querido irá aparecer, ler a mensagem na parede, te matar e roubar sua alma(*se fufu de novo) *Ele também pode sugar oteu sangue e chuparte e tentar imitar o chupa cabras. Curiosidades thumb|right|190px|Tails Doll ataca de novo. thumb|left|o confronto mortal da vida de Tails(sim...o espírito de [[Kyuubi|kyübi está preso em Tails Doll)]] *Dentre seus conhecidos, Tails Doll tem a Samara (ele ajuda a limpar o poço dela), a Loira do Banheiro (já tentou comer ela), e, geralmente, o Motoqueiro fantasma (ele concede efeitos de macumba). *Tails Doll também já concedeu algumas aparições em algumas mensagens submiliminares. Geralmente é ele que amaldiçoa maior parte destas porcarias. *Sabe a Luz da Chapada? Pois é, na verdade são festas que o Tails Doll gerencia com Samara e Loira do Banheiro pros fantasmas mais conhecidos. E, adivinha? Você não está convidado pra nenhuma delas. Perdeu playboy! Melhor assim. *Tails Doll adora amaldiçoar o Tails, mas ele faz isso só de diversão, e em um plano infalível: ele só o amaldiçoa nas noites de sono, e quando Tails acorda Tails Doll aparece, fazendo Tails pensar que o Tails Doll está só tretando. Mas não se engane, ele irá voltar de novo, e o caralho a 4. *Este é um video que um cara fez a respeito da "Maldição do Tails Doll". Como você percebe, ele é amador, e o criador disto já foi cuidado assassinado pelo Tails Doll: title= Tails Doll movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmGHWb67ZrA embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/DmGHWb67ZrA wrap= no width=425 height=350 Veja também *Tails *Sonic R *Ursinho de Pelucia *Lendas Urbanas *[[Hello Kitty|'Hell' o' Kitty]] *Fantasma *Morte Categoria:Raposas